SWAT KATS night out
by leonrock84
Summary: jake got a letter from callie briggs about having a date with him
1. Chapter 1

**SWAT KATS NIGHT OUT**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **JAKE'S NIGHT**

megakat city 8:00 am

chance furlong is watching tv and his favorite show is always scaredy kat

chance: *laughing*"oh scaredy kat, never gets old"

but then his friend jake came in

jake: "hey chance, do you mind turn off the tv for a moment?"

chance: "sure whatever"

jake: "get this chance, this right here is a letter from callie briggs herself"

chance: "really? Who's for?"

jake: "let's see"

then jake open the letter and start reading

jake: "dear jake clawson, I am sending you this letter to letting you know that the mayor is having his two years anniversary party, so I decided to invite you to the party at 8:00 pm and have a date with me. I hope you like that jake"

-calico briggs

and the both of them are shocked from the letter

chance: "did I just hear that right?"

jake: "a date with callie"

chance: "wow, that's great!"

jake: "wait what?"

chance: "just think about it, you are having a date with a great she kat"

jake: "you sure?"

chance: "of course, jake are you nervous or something?"

jake: "last I remember, you have the hots for callie"

chance: "well i'm done with that for now"

jake: "but chance I don't know if I can do this, like what if it's not callie. Just villain who tried to get me and you"

chance: "jake, you said that cause you're nervous that's all. Look callie is great. And you should be happy for going out with her"

then jake starting to think and think and think until he said a word to chance that maybe he is right about his date with callie

jake: "i guess you're right chance"

chance: "well of course i'm right, can you name one moment that I was wrong?"

jake: "well let's do this, but first I need a suit"

chance: "right at ya jake"

16 hours later

jake was putting on his suit and ready for the date with callie briggs that most beautiful she kat in megakat city he is little nervous about It but he can handle this

chance: "alright let's see, suit"

jake: "check"

chance: "clean smell"

jake: "check"

chance: "good look"

jake: "check"

chance: "and that's it"

jake: "you think I can do this?"

chance: "duh jake, what else"

jake: "alright, I think i'm ready"

chance: "you kidding me, you always ready"

jake: "right"

chance: "just remember, you're gonna have a great day with callie. That's all"

jake: "yeah I know chance. So wish me luck"

chance: "you always have lucks"

jake: "oh don't touch my stuff"

chance: "don't worry, I won't"

then jake gets in his car and drive to the city hall

chance: "and now for my time"

after that jake drive 20 miles and he finally gets to the city hall then he gets out of his car and walks to the front before he gets there there's a guy standing in the front door

random guy: "you're invited?"

jake: "yes"

random guy: "name"

jake: "jake clawson"

random guy: "come in"

jake: "thanks"

so he enter the door and see something that amazed him there is a lot of people (or kats) where fancy suits and dresses

jake: "wow, I never been in a fancy party before. I guess chance was right about having the date"

as jake walking around looking at everything but then a familiar voice said to jake

"hi jake"

then jake turn around and he see callie biggs her self wearing a black sparkling dress then she walks to jake and look at him right at the eyes

jake: "hey callie"

callie: "welcome jake

then he notice something from callie she's not wearing her glasses

jake: "callie, you're wearing your glasses"

callie: "i thought you like the look without my glasses, what do you think jake?"

jake: "i admit, I like seeing your emerald like eyes"

callie:*giggle* thanks jake, I guess now you have a things with my eyes"

jake: "not really, just saying you're eyes look great"

callie: "okay then"

jake: "so callie, is it true you want to have a date with me?"

callie: "yes jake, what else the letter I send you said?"

jake: "well why do you want to have this date?"

callie: "i'll answered that question, right now let's just have this date"

jake: "alright let's do this"

so then they to a bar section

callie: "do you like wine?"

jake: "never try it, but sure"

callie: "two fine wines please"

then the bartender give then two wine

jake: "i guess a toast to the beautiful she kat in megakat city"

callie: *giggle* "thanks jake"

then they toasts and drink them

jake: "hmm tasty"

callie: "best wine they have here"

jake: "oh hey check this out"

jake then jake sits down and rub his face and then put them down and he's like

jake: "hi lloyd, little slow tonight isn't it?" *laughing*

callie: *giggles* "you're funny jake"

jake: "thanks miss torrance"

so then when they finish drinking their wines they walk to the centered of the hall but then a music plays

shandi by KISS (listen to that song that song is awesome)

jake: 'I have a fealing this is gonna be a dance' jake said in his mind

callie: "come on jake, this well be the best for this date"

jake: "alright sure"

so they jake place his right hand on callie's back and grab her right hand with his left hand and ready for the dance

jake: "you're enjoying this are you?"

callie: "of course"

and so they do a slow dance like all couple do and jake despite being his first time doing this he did a great job doing the dance and callie smile and jake smile back at her

callie: "i like your dance moves"

jake: "well yeah, I am good"

callie: "you sure are"

so then as they continue dancing until callie make a face meaning she want a kiss jake seeing the face and so he is ready for it he place both hands (or paws I dunno) on callie's upper back and callie place both of her hands behind jake's neck and prepare for it they both lean forward their heads and their lips touch and now they're kissing in jake's mind he cannot believe he's really do it but he likes her back then and now he loved her so then the kiss was done and they both smiling at each other

jake: "that was amazing"

callie: "i know"

so then hours later the party is over all the crews is putting away the decorations jake was about to leave when callie came and talk to jake

callie: "hey jake wait up"

jake: "yeah callie"

callie: "if you want you can sleep over at my place, i'll answered the question you asked me"

jake: "oh yeah that"

so he grab his phone and call chance

chance: "hey jake"

jake: "hey chance, callie ask me if I can sleep over at her place. Do you think I can do that?"

chance: "of course jake, go for it"

jake: "okay thanks" and he hang up his phone

jake: "alright callie, I'll go"

so then about 2 minutes later jake is in callie's apartment and he take of the coat of his suit

callie: "what do you think jake?"

jake: "it's fine, really"

callie: "you know jake that date we have is amazing"

and so jake sit down on callie's bed

jake: "about that question, what is the reason you want to have a date with me?"

when jake said that callie was pretty nervous about answering the question so sit down next to jake and said a word

callie: "would you be mad at me for saying this?"

jake: "what do you mean?"

and then she take a deep breath and let it out

callie: "i know your razor"

and jake is shocked from that

jake: "what!?"

callie: "yeah, for real I know your razor"

jake: "wow"

callie: "i thought that if I said that you well be mad at me for knowing your identity, but I actually want to know your identity cause I'm in love with you when you're razor"

jake: "you know to be honest, I actually like you. I thought maybe years later we be came together and I can show you my identity. But now you already know"

callie: "yeah I thought about it too"

jake: "so how do you know who I am?"

callie: "well it's a long story"

jake: "i can take it"

callie: "okay, so do you remember that mission you had about dr viper"

jake: "yeah he was about to turn megakat city into his swamp land again"

callie; "well I remember that during the mission I was capture and you were saving me again, I see you fight the monster from viper and you got beat up all bloody and bruised, after you kill the monster I came to you and help you by grabbing a cloth and I wiped the blood out of you, so after the mission you left once again however what you didn't know I still have the cloth in my purse that have your blood as I think about this gives me an idea my chance to know what's your identity is cause I'm in love with you after all, so I take to dr greenbox and I ask him if I can use his machine that identify someone from anything finger print blood etc, he don't know what is for but he let me do it but I came to the machine and when I see I was like "finally, after all these year i''m about see who is razor" I place it in the scanner and it scan the cloth and the result said jake clawson, and I was shocked I knew jake clawson he was the same guy who fixed my car a couple time and that me thinking that I knew chance as well so that means he's t bone, so anyway I was happy after I see the result cause now I know who is the man I loved and since the mayor is having his 2 years anniversary party that give an idea about inviting you to the party, and now you know"

jake: "wow, you know i'm impressed you managed to find out what is my identity"

callie: "i'm glad you respect me"

jake: "you're welcome callie"

so then the two look at each other they lead in and kiss each other

callie: "i love you jake"

jake: "i love you too callie"

the end


	2. Chapter 2

**SWAT KATS**

 **NIGHT OUT**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **JAKE'S NIGHT AFTERMATH**

callie's apartment 7:00 am

jake was sleeping and callie is sleeping on jake's chest then callie wakes up then she yawn and she look at jake and said to him

callie: "jake. Jake. Wake up"

then jake did wake up then he look at callie

jake: "hey, morning callie"

callie: "morning jake, last night was great"

jake: "i know right"

callie: "i am so glad i'm with you, even if you're not razor"

jake: "i'm glad too callie"

then jake look at the clock from alarm clock

jake: "i hate to break it to you, but I need to get to work right now"

callie: "alright jake, i'll see you next time"

jake: "you wanna go out like I dunno the next day"

callie: "sure thing jake"

jake: "alright thanks, gotta go"

callie: "bye jake"

so after that jake gets to the salvage yard and he see chance working on someone's car

jake: "hey chance"

chance: "hey jake, so how's the night with callie"

jake: "i love it chance, and she loved me"

chance: "really, why did she love you?"

jake: "you're gonna believe it"

chance: "i'm all ears"

jake: "callie, knows who we are"

chance: "like what?"

jake: "she knows that we are the swat kats"

and chance is shocked

chance: "what!?"

jake: "yep, she knows"

chance: "wow"

jake: "yeah I know"

chance: "but how did she know?"

jake: "well chance, remember that mission with dr viper last weak"

chance: "yeah"

jake: "well she tells me that when I save her from a monster I was beat up and bloody, she use a cloth to wipe my blood and when we leave she still have it so she takes it to dr greenbox and she ask if she can use the machine that tells someone's identity he don't know what is for but he allows her to use it, the thing is she loves me as razor and she always want to know who I am so she place the cloth on the machine and scans it and relieve my identity and she is happy about it then a weak later she ask me out on a date with her, so that's the story"

chance: "wow, she is one lucky girl"

jake: "i know right, but don't worry she can keep it away from everyone"

chance: "well I guess you're right, callie is a great she kat"

jake: " I know right, so what you do when I was gone?"

chance: "i meant a girl who also knows out identity"

jake: "really? Who?"

chance: "felina feral"

jake: "what?!"

chance: "yep"

jake: "first callie and now felina"

chance: "of course jake"

jake: "you know at this point, everyone can see our identity"

chance: "well not everyone jake"

jake: "oh good"

chance: "but I gotta say, felina is a great girl, and I love her and she love me"

jake: "well, are you gotta tell me a story about it?"

chance: "maybe next time jake"

the end for now and up next t bone's night with felina feral"


End file.
